


I'll help

by adella_green



Category: First Cow
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green
Summary: It came as a revelation for both of them.(Consent is sexy)
Relationships: Otis "Cookie" Figowitz/King-Lu
Kudos: 10





	I'll help

Cookie sat on the bed and looked at King as if he wanted to say something. King didn't withdraw his eyes. Always a bit sad, Cookie's gaze seemed to enchant him.  
They looked like that for some (long) time until they leaned towards each other. King grabbed his friend by the waist and pulled closer, making him sit on his laps. Cookie kept staring, wanting to find something in the very pupils of King.  
Finally, he tried to unbutton his jacket with shaking hands. King slightly pushed them away and started helping him. Now, when his hands were free, Cookie didn't know where to put them. Then, as he suddenly realized that he can do that, he gently put them around King's face and kissed him. King kissed Cookie back, still unbuttoning his clothes.  
Then Cookie pulled back and lowered his head, touching King's lips with his forehead and trying to catch breath.  
\- I think I love you, - he said.  
King grinned.  
\- You smell of tobacco and your beard is scratchy, - he paused for a bit. - I love you too.  
He had already finished with all the buttons on Cookie's clothes and started taking his off. Cookie looked close at him again and took up his lead. But when King reached for his fly, he softly said:  
\- Not now, please.  
\- Of course, - said his friend (or lover?).  
They laid on their sides, trying to fit on the narrow bench.  
\- We'll have to do something with it, - said Cookie to himself.  
\- I'll help, - King answered.


End file.
